Talk:Imaginary Gift/@comment-2060498-20180513173124
So with Bushi's recent explanations of the Gift types, I want to revisit my predictions for the remaining clans. As a reminder, there are 3 Accel clans left, 4 Force, and 2 Protect. Also, I will be writing these under the impression that each nation gets at least one gift of each type. Accel *Accel is probably the easiest type to figure out, as it's theme of multi-attacking is pretty straightforward. *Bushi stated that Murakumo was an Accel clan because they felt the clan's abilities where heavily restricted due to their emphasis on cloning, which meant that many of their skills dealt with backrow attacking and boosting. For that reason, I feel like Neo Nectar and Gold Paladin are fitting for Accel gifts. Neo Nectar being for the exact same reason as Murakumo, but Gold Paladin for being slightly different. While all three Paladin clans can call from the deck, in this V Series, Gold Paladin could likely have more of a mass-calling or mid-battle calling emphasis like it did in G, whereas Royal Paladin focuses on draws and hand calling, and Shadow Paladin deck calling and self retiring (so extra spaces wouldn't really be needed for attacks). Should Gold Paladin retain it's top deck calling, Accel circles would be perfect for the clan, as you wouldn't be "punished" for having to call anything other than a G1 or a trigger, since you would now be able to call G2s and G3s to the new circles rather than the back row. *As for the last clan, which I think would fit better in Protect, Gear Chronicle could likely be an Accel clan due to the ZTB playstyle. I don't know if Bushi would continue this playstyle into the V Series, or if they'd go back to rewinding the opponent (which I would prefer, and would make more sense being a Protect clan), but giving them extra circles doesn't hurt. Force *Force is an odd type, as Bushi explains it as a balance of offense and defense, yet some of the clans in this type have questionable defenses. Regardless, this Gift is for clans that want to emphasize pressure, so to make up for the extra power, many of these clans will likely have a ton of on-hit effects. Bushi also mentions that these clans need to power up before attacking, which makes me believe that Great Nature is a Force clan. Many of their units have skills based on reaching a certain power threshold, so being able to stack Force gifts would make that threshold easier to reach. *A few of these clans also have an emphasis on Vanguards, such as Dimension Police and Kagero. Because of that, I think that Genesis will also be a Force clan, mixing Soul Blasting power ups with Force gifts to reach high levels of vanguard power. Narukami is likely Force as well, since the major bosses are Vanguard reliant, such as Descendant, Detonix, Kaiser, and Brawlers. Having more power will make these more threatening. *As for the last slot, there's really no good reason for it to be Force, as the clan would fit more within Accel, but I'd be breaking my rule of "at least one Gift type per clan", so since Magallanica already has Aqua Force as Accel, and Granblue as Protect, I think Bermuda Triangle will likely end up as Force. I don't know much about og Bermuda, but I'm sure Bushi could figure out a way to have the rear-guards support the vanguard more, or just give the rear-guards a lot of on-hit skills. Protect *Looking at Bushi's description of Protect, they specify that this Gift is made for clans that have "extended battles", so basically decks that can control and stall easily. Something that sticks out to me is the fact that they mention that this Gift is suited for "interfering" decks, so automatically I think of retire (which was also mentioned), stun, lock, delete, bounce, and bind. Now, we already have DI which can retire, and Megacolony which can stun, but there's only two clans left. Since I put Bermuda as Force (by default), I think the last two clans are Link Joker and Nubatama. I think a lot of people think the same, but I feel like Bushi helped support that theory. So tl;dr: *Accel: NN, GP, GC *Force: GN, GS, BT, NR *Protect: LJ, NB